


cross the line

by blessings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Humor, and oikawa is only like half of the reason it happens, for the rule the court zine!, it's that sweet sweet seijoh gen, yeehawba-chan rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessings/pseuds/blessings
Summary: The strength of Shinji’s conviction had been measured in the first five minutes of joining Seijoh volleyball.The new kids were lined up in front of the coaches and the returning members for introductions, but Shinji already knew exactly who he wanted to impress when he announced that he would be a setter. It was impossible to play volleyball in Miyagi and not know the name of Seijoh’s starter; for Shinji, it was impossible to play without thinking of him. If you wanted to be a great setter, you wanted to be Oikawa Tooru.Being on Seijoh means Watari is always watching someone else's back.





	cross the line

**Author's Note:**

> written for the seijoh-themed zine, [rule the court!](https://twitter.com/SeijohZine) it was so fun working with everyone, check the zine twitter for more finished pieces (cuz they're SPECTACULAR)

They meet outside Sendai City Gym, still wearing their jackets from morning practice. They could’ve taken the train together, but no matter how much they’ve grown since their first year, Shinji still spends enough time keeping Yahaba and Kyoutani from murdering each other that he doesn’t feel like doing it on public transit. 

He arrives last to find them already eyeing each other, as if testing the truce that’s held together since Kyoutani first had his back pressed to the wall. It feels like a lot of things have fallen apart since that day, but for now there’s this: Shinji greeting Yahaba with a high five, graciously acknowledging the customary grunt from Kyoutani, and turning to watch the last few teams enter the gym for the Junior High Athletics Meet.

“Alright,” Yahaba says grimly, pushing them forward. “Let’s see what they have for us.” 

\---

The strength of Shinji’s conviction had been measured in the first five minutes of joining Seijoh volleyball. 

The new kids were lined up in front of the coaches and the returning members for introductions, but Shinji already knew exactly who he wanted to impress when he announced that he would be a setter. It was impossible to play volleyball in Miyagi and not know the name of Seijoh’s starter; for Shinji, it was impossible to play without thinking of him. If you wanted to be a great setter, you wanted to be Oikawa Tooru.

But the kid next to him beat Shinji to it, calling out that his name was Yahaba Shigeru, setter. It ruined Shinji’s rhythm, that confident tone dimming his own introduction. Anyone could’ve guessed that a school like Seijoh, with a setter like Oikawa, would attract competition. So Shinji swallowed his disappointment and tried to turn the sinking feeling in his gut into motivation. He clenched his fists through the rest of the speeches and refused to think that with his height, he was already in Yahaba’s shadow. 

The only other standout in their year was notable for his hair first and his attitude second. Kyoutani couldn’t be bothered to stop slurping a juice box throughout Yahaba’s speech, which would’ve made him Shinji’s first choice for an ally if he didn’t spit his own name and position out like they were curse words. 

Shinji kept away from both of them during the first drills. He came to Seijoh to work hard and become the best volleyball player possible, no matter what it took. He’d make friends once the starting lineup was decided.

In his defense, he figured out how wrong he was by the end of that practice, right around the time Oikawa Tooru approached him with a volleyball.

Oikawa had a tilt to his smile that made Shinji want to tape his own mouth shut just to make sure he didn’t let something slip that could be used against him later. Even facing front and looking Oikawa in the eye, he felt the back of his neck prickling. Like he was being searched for something more.

Spine pressed to the gym doors, he smiled stiffly and hoped he wouldn’t be found lacking. “What did you want to talk to me about, Oikawa-san?”

“I hear you’re trying to make me irrelevant,” Oikawa said. 

Shinji’s heart stopped. “Oh god no. I’m not-- I wouldn’t--”

“Shittykawa!” And there’s the wing spiker with the big arms. He was scary in a different way -- while Shinji thought he wouldn’t know if Oikawa didn’t like him until it was too late, he was pretty sure Iwaizumi would tell him to his face. It felt like, somehow, even more pressure. “Can you try not to make a bad first impression on the new kids?”

“Iwa-chaaan,” Oikawa whined, upending Shinji’s worldview. “You’re the one making a bad first impression, walking around with your face out like that.”

“Huh. I think I’m actually going to murder you this time,” Iwaizumi said calmly, rolling up his sleeves.

“Not in front of the kids,” someone drawled from behind him. Shinji glanced up briefly, thought _pink_ and _oh, Hanamaki-san_ , then focused his attention on Oikawa again. 

He was already looking back at him. “I’m not going to make it easy for you, Watacchi.”

“I didn’t come here for easy,” Shinji answered carefully after he decided he would be flattered instead of insulted by his nickname. “I came here for a challenge.”

Oikawa’s smile was pleased, as much as a predator could look before devouring its prey. 

“Crappykawa, why do you attract all the crazy setters?” Iwaizumi huffed.

“Full disclosure, kid, I couldn’t cut it against Oikawa,” Hanamaki said. “You gotta want it more than anything.”

“More than you want good grades,” Iwaizumi snickered. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa protested again. “It was just one quiz! I can’t be expected to do _all_ the readings.”

“Oh, but you can be expected to stay up watching volleyball conspiracy videos--”

“They’re _educational!_ ”

Shinji watched with wide eyes as the good name of his personal hero was stomped into the dirt by his own teammates, so shocked that he barely reacted in time to catch the volleyball Oikawa tossed to him. 

“Let’s go,” Oikawa said, winking. “I have a few tricks to show you.”

“Really?” Shinji asked, then winced at the doubt audible in his tone.

“You’re on my team,” Oikawa said, and the flightiness was gone, replaced by the legend Shinji had seen play on the court. “I want you to be the best in the nation, Watacchi, because when you’re good, we’re _great_. And if that means you, or Yahaba-chan, or even darling Kyouken-chan replace me, then I’ve done my job right.”

Shinji takes a second to parse through the names before coming up with an adequate response. “There’s nothing I want more than to win with this team.”

Oikawa smiled like that was the right answer and turned to leave. “Oh, and Watacchi?” he said quietly, in a tone that sent shivers up Shinji’s spine just like that starving tilt to his grin. “ _None_ of you will ever replace me.”

\--- 

Despite Oikawa’s best efforts, Shinji succumbed to the inevitable within a few months. And maybe that’s why it happened, because he couldn’t stop thinking of Yahaba beating him as inevitable. 

In the end it hadn’t mattered as much as he’d feared -- Shinji took everything he learned and made himself the starting libero (before Yahaba became the starting setter, but they’re friends now so he doesn’t bring that up). The most important thing he learned from Oikawa is that the team comes first, and the libero is suited for guarding his side of the court more than any other position. 

He had thought losing to Yahaba made him the best libero in Miyagi, up until that match with Karasuno showed him that he wasn’t the only one thinking of his team. 

“What about that one?” Kyoutani interrupts his thoughts with an elbow to the ribs. Shinji looks up, startled, if only because he didn’t think Kyoutani could read him that well yet. 

They’re leaning against the rail overlooking the court, watching the Kita-ichi match while trying to plan for their future as a team. Shinji will not apologize for being a little tense.

“That serve is decent,” Yahaba says disdainfully, like agreeing with Kyoutani is costing him some part of his soul, and carefully doesn’t mention what they’ve lost. “I don’t know of any other team who has a ceiling serve.”

“Which means Karasuno’s gonna steal it once we show them,” Shinji mutters. 

Yahaba laughs then, a shocked sound that has Kyoutani and Shinji snapping to attention. “Speaking of thieves.”

Shinji follows his point to see a libero, tiny even by their standards, take a leap and set the ball from the back row. He doesn’t breathe again until it’s slammed down on the other side of the net. 

“Which team do you think he got it from?” Yahaba asks. Kyoutani makes an affronted noise on his behalf. 

“At least he studies,” Shinji says, unable to tear his eyes away. He’s terrified of this kid. He wants him on his team. 

Is this how Oikawa felt?

“Back row is my domain, right?” he says. “So if I tell Coach we need this kid...”

“We’ll recruit him,” Yahaba says. “Did you want to train your replacement?” Kyoutani makes another shocked noise.

“Yeah, actually,” Shinji laughs. And learn a couple things from him, too. 

He wouldn’t be where he is today without Oikawa. And he’s just cocky enough to think that Oikawa wouldn’t be where he is without the rest of them breathing down his neck, pushing him forward.

“You know what’s best,” Kyoutani says gruffly. “Do whatever you want.”

Shinji wants Karasuno’s libero to be as scared as he is. He wants to know if Kyoutani and Yahaba see him as a friend, wants to know if Oikawa has forgiven them. He still wants to be the greatest. 

“I want us to win,” Shinji says bluntly, focused on the match in front of him. “This is a good start.”

**Author's Note:**

> contrary to popular belief this was NOT posted in honor of the jonas brothers album. that was just a happy accident
> 
> thank u for reading!!! find me on twitter to talk about seijoh 2nd year content and how kyoutani would be the best friend u could ever have, ever, [blessings.carrd.co](https://blessings.carrd.co)


End file.
